drawfeefandomcom-20200214-history
Porfo
Porfo (pronounced 'pɔɹ̠.foʊ) is a recurrent character on Drawfee. He was created by Caldwell Tanner as a member of an inspirational boy band called Favboi's with Dave, Trave and Zave. Whilst first seen in 'A CHartoon' (and his first YouTube appearance in 'Drawfee Nights 2'), Porfo was first drawn during the filming of the 5th episode of 'We Play Apples to Apples'. Cameos Porfo has cameoed in many Drawfee episodes, such as his first appearance in 'Drawfee Nights 2' and in CollegeHumor cartoons, such as a poster in '5 Food Innovations We Desperately Need' and in a coffee place window print in If People Acted Like They Do In Cars. He recently had an alternate form revealed in an episode of Drawfee Break entitled 'Exquisite D&D Monster' During the 2015 CollegeHumor All-Nighter in the 'Draw Me Anything' segment, at around 5 AM EST, Porfo was suggested to and drawn by Caldwell. Lorfo (Lore) Caldwell is the father of Porfo, according to their tumblr. He and Nathan Yaffe are the Porphets of Porfo; they trumpet his important portents to the world, making way for the porfect future foretold by the Porphecy. "And for our efforts we shall be devoured last." Origin He sprang from the head of his Porfather, Caldwell, as his pre-evolved form Prefo. Prefo was the result of an accidental night of passion between Caldwell and The Porfmother. Porfo was found in a tomb by the guys with whom he'd form Favboi. Not much is known about him, except that he has slumbered for a thousand years, is eternal, lives outside of time, has impenetrable skin and an endless hunger. He has an evil twin brother called Morfo, who is an ab tree who wears a 'Jacob is Racist' shirt to formal occasions. Family Porfo's family includes himself, Caldwell; his Porfather, The Porfmother, Morfo, the Porflings and his favourite son Chris (pronounced Crezzz). It has never been entirely clear how Porfo reproduces as his genitals are unknowable. Porfo can take many forms but there is only one true porf. Not pictured here is Porfette/Porfa a female Porf, formed from Porfo's rib, described as a great mum despite having no known kids. Musical Career Main article: Favboi Hit Singles * Porfo Shall Consume All * Don't Kill Yourself * Girl I Want You (More Than Porfo Wants Flesh) * Everyone Must Love Porfo Porfo eventually went solo, with his album 'I Ate The Others', because he ate the other members of Favboi. The album was produced by '50 Cent Records?'. Its purchase is mandatory, but only costs 50 cents. Porfo has announced a Christmas Album, which is yet to be named. In some countries, the reference to the consumption of humans was seen as obscene, so the album was remarketed as "Appetite For Seduction". His music tenderizes your meat and makes it more delicious. After eating Favboi's other members, he stopped exercising and became bloated, but plans to be back in form for Christmas. The Cult Porfo's fans have been labelled by Nathan Yaffe as "Porfans". Porfo is known for being the most approachable of Favboi's members. He had a popular clothing brand at Depo in the 90's called "All Day I Dream About Porfo". He also has a CBS TV show called 'Everybody is forced to love Porfo.' where people must profess their love for Porfo or be rounded up and executed. Porfo's official day is July the fourth as in July the Porf or Porf O' July. In the future he will have completed his goal of consuming all that has, is and will exist. And then remake existance in his image. There is a school of Porfology, which is an extension of the U.S. Government. Jacob Andrews is the world's foremost Porfologist, after studying nothing but Porfo for 12 years. Once a person is summoned to study Porfo, they cannot refuse. Attempting to refuse with result in being sent severed fingers from postmen. The Year of Porfo will be 2016, known as the Dark Summer. Porfo has many children, his favourite one is called Chris (Pronounced Crezzz). Chris is Porfo's favourite son because Porfo admires individuality, and Chris does Chris, unlike every other porfo creature. The 23rd of December is Porfmas, in which people exchange gifts with the purpose of the said gifts being consumed by the receiver. It's often a time where people forgive enemies or friends-turned-enemies by giving them food, but it can also be a time of truly dooming a person by giving them an inedible item, since if you fail to eat said gift by midnight on the 23rd, Porfo comes to your home and consumes you. Chris arrives to those who have been given the inedible items to warn them of their most probable fate. The last thing somebody who does not eat their Porfmas gift by midnight sees is Chris' body and then they know they are truly doomed. Because Porfo likes Chris so much, he went through the appropriate channels to make Chris in fact his brother, though genetically, Chris is still Porfo's son. This change is seen as a promotion for Chris, though Chris don't care, 'cause Chris does Chris. He has a disciple and spreader of the word of Porfo, called Richard 'Dick' Soup. Porfo's alternate form from the 'Exquisite D&D Monster' Drawfee Break is the protagonist of the fan-made game 'Quest for Porfo', where you are on a quest for Porfo in the original Drawga universe. (Warning, flashing colors.) One reason why many people like Porfo may be because he has 'trust sacs' beneath his arms, which exudes a stink that makes you trust him. He had 3 portraits revealed in a Drawfee Gallery Opening. They were very decadent. His porfmas film "Porfo saves Christmas" was animated by Rankin/Bass Productions. In it, Porfo consumes Santa and, ala Santa Clause films, becomes a fat Santa. He constantly eats the beard that comes with the Santa Clause. He talks to two elves about the details of becoming Santa, played by Bill Nye and Neil deGrasse Tyson, who are soon devoured. Porfo's true love in the film is a magic hat that uses a mannequin Porfo found in Santa's workshop as a vessel. The Mannequin gains true sentience once per year on Christmas Eve to scream for 12 hours and make Raymond pies, because Raymond Romano is a hungry elder god. In the movie Porfo gets so large he eats the very concept of Christmas, and Porfmas is born. The audience surrogate Blake is a plucky orphaned child who is adopted by Porfo and is reborn as Orfo297. In the film, during the epilogue, it is stated that Orfo297 made a "Saving Porfmas" film, which has a 6 minute awkward dance sequence. The antagonist of the film is the ghost of Tong Allen, and is portrayed by a puppet and voiced by Tom Arnold. Porfo loves eating diamonds. Drawing a porfo at the end of Drawfee Twitch Streams is a tradition. Porfo has a gaming palace. He only games once per 10,000 years. but when he does, he games hard. He makes lots of let's plays during his gaming period, known as the gamer sleep. He also is known to use game engines to create whole digital universes. This has caused some conspiracy theorists to believe that our universe is simply Porfo's minecraft. Other Porftrayals Darth Porfo.png|Darth Pofo Holiday Chris.png|Holiday Chris That-Guy-Life Porfo-Chris-Caldwell Fusion.png|That-Guy-Life's Porfo/Chris/Caldwell Fusion Porgia.png|Porgia Porfentine card.png|Porfentine's Card Porfo vs One Punch Man.png|Porfo V Saitama One Porf Man.jpg|The Result of Porfo V Saitama: One Porf Man. Porfo in a Cup.png|Porfo in a Cup 3D printed Porfo from Thijs.png|3D Printed Porfo's by Thijs IMG 0314.JPG|Battle Porf Category:Drawings Category:Life Style